


В память о старых добрых временах

by Zavrja



Category: MASH (1970), MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Ястребиный Глаз наконец-то вернулся на родину. В аэропорту его встречает Ловец, с которым Пирс не виделся уже два года. И что же, черт возьми, может пойти не так?





	В память о старых добрых временах

_Русская адаптация[фика](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6893993/1/For_Old_Times_Sake)  **Todash**  "For Old Times' Sake". Разрешение на перевод получено._

 

 

Путь домой оказался сущей пыткой.  
  
Ястребиный глаз стал подозревать это еще в Кимпо, когда чуть не заснул, слушая бесконечный инструктаж дежурного сержанта. В Токио нужно будет пересесть на рейс до Лос-Анджелеса. Оттуда до Нью-Йорка. Оттуда до Бостона. Оттуда до Портленда, штат Мэн…  
  
 _«Господи_ , – подумал Ястребиный глаз. – _Да я на своих двух быстрее дойду!»_  
  
Впрочем, приступ плохого настроения оказался кратковременным. Война только что окончилась, и Ястребиный глаз, не кривя душой, мог назвать себя абсолютно счастливым человеком – впервые за последние несколько лет.   
  
Домой!   
  
В Крабаппль-Коув, Мэн. К отцу. К нормальной мирной жизни. Даже если дорога туда займет несколько дней, что ж, он не станет жаловаться. Просто сядет у окошка и будет наслаждаться ландшафтами.  
  
В аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса он заказал междугородний звонок, чтобы немного погодя… сдать свой билет на рейс «Нью-Йорк – Бостон».  
  
Когда самолет приземлился в Ла Гуардиа *, из него вышел порядком утомленный и помятый Ястребиный глаз. Но когда он, забрав свой багаж, направился к выходу, от усталости не осталось и следа. Сердце забилось в радостном предчувствии.   
  
– Эй! Эй!  
  
Едва услышав приветствие, он чуть с ума не сошел от радости. Два года он скучал по этому голосу. И вот он, Джон «Ловец» МакИнтайр, живой и настоящий, ждет его с распростертыми объятиями у выхода из зала встречающих.   
  
Он выронил сумки, крепко обнял Ловца, и ему в голову снова пришла мысль о том, что два года назад они так и не обнялись напоследок. Не говоря уже о прощальном поцелуе.   
  
Тогда он подумал, что это неважно. Что бывают люди, которым вообще не стоит говорить «Прощай»…  
  
– Ловец!  
  
Его крик прозвучал странно даже для него самого. Слишком эмоционально. Это застигло его врасплох. Он слегка отстранился, все еще продолжая обнимать Ловца.   
  
Через пару секунд, более или менее придя в себя, он промолвил:  
  
– Спасибо, что согласился подбросить, Ловец. Еще один перелет меня бы точно доконал!  
  
– Да о чем речь, Ястреб! – Ловец нагнулся, чтобы поднять одну из Ястребовых сумок. – Я очень рад, что ты позвонил. Рад подбросить тебя в Бостон и рад, что у нас появился шанс… пересечься.  
  
Они прошли на стоянку аэропорта. Ловец указал на свой красный «Бьюик», и Ястребиный глаз почувствовал настоящее потрясение от осознания того, что это первый увиденный им за последние три года гражданский автомобиль. Если, конечно, не брать в расчет тачку, которую водил Кюн Сунь.   
  
Он потряс головой, желая выбросить из нее мысль о Кюн Суне.   
  
– Как на работе, Ловец?  
  
– Грандиозно! – Ловец забросил обе сумки на заднее сиденье, и они сели в машину. Он взглянул на своего пассажира, слегка склонив голову на бок. – Ты точно не хочешь переехать в Бостон? Мне бы не составило ни малейшего труда устроить тебя к нам. Больница просто отличная.  
  
– Спасибо за предложение, друг, но мое место в Мэне. Рядом с отцом. Да, в общем, дело не только в отце… Просто там мое место, – повторил он.   
  
Ловец понимающе кивнул.  
  
– А я ведь всерьез об этом думал. После того как ты впервые написал, что можешь похлопотать насчет меня. Думал, как было бы здорово работать вместе… Всегда быть рядом… – что-то в выражении лица Ловца заставило его осечься. – Но, как я уже писал, меня ждет совместная практика с отцом. Как вернусь, так и впрягусь.  
  
Ловец завел мотор, выехал со стоянки и вскоре «Бьюик» уже мчал по хайвэю. Ястребиный глаз нервно притоптывал ногой, словно его распирало от энергии, которую было некуда деть, но через пару десятков миль расслабился. Ровный шум двигателя, знакомые дорожные знаки на обочине, осознание того, что он наконец ступил на землю Соединенных Штатов, – все это действовало умиротворяюще.  
  
Они сидели и молчали, а «Бьюик» тем временем уносил из прочь из Большого Яблока, в те края, которые один из них звал своим домом.  
  
Прошло около часа, когда Ястребиный глаз решился задать один-единственный вопрос. Конечно, он не знал, что из всего этого выйдет, но если бы он не заговорил сейчас, то уже, наверное, не заговорил бы никогда.  
  
– Я тут вот что подумал, Ловец… Может, притормозим? – начал он осторожно. – Ну, знаешь, какой-нибудь мотель или что-то в этом роде?  
  
Ловец взглянул на него с кривоватой усмешкой.  
  
– Устал? – спросил он с явной издевкой.  
  
Ястребиный глаз вздохнул. И какого черта он так нервничает?  
  
– Да нет, – он старался держаться непринужденно, хотя понимал, как он сейчас жалок. – Просто с тех пор как ты уехал… Я не был с мужчиной.  
  
– Ну, в это сложно поверить! – хмыкнул Ловец.   
  
Ястребиный глаз почувствовал себя уязвленным.  
  
– Веришь или не веришь, дело твое. Но я не вру. Не забывай, что мне пришлось еще два года жить с мистером Чистюлей!  
  
Ловец махнул на него рукой.  
  
– А как насчет того другого парня?  
  
Ястребиный глаз чуть было не воскликнул: «Какого еще парня?», но вовремя сообразил, о ком идет речь, и рассмеялся:  
  
– Ты имеешь в виду Чарльза? _Чарльза?_ – теперь уже он не мог сдержать хохота. –Понимаю, тебе кажется, что я укладываю в койку все, что движется и все, что достигло 18 лет… Но представь себе, существуют люди, о которых я никогда не думал в подобном ключе. Вот Чарльз как раз из таких людей.   
  
– Обалдеть, – протянул Ловец, восхищенно глядя на приятеля. – Прямо-таки, ни с кем после меня?  
  
– Ну… не считая женщин. Многих, многих женщин, – поправился Ястребиный глаз, пытаясь утвердить свой пошатавшийся статус плейбоя.  
  
– Уж в этом-то я не сомневаюсь, – рассмеялся Ловец. – Не имею ничего против небольшого привала. Отдохнуть от руля… Почему бы и нет, черт возьми?  
  
Они не стали перебирать харчами. Просто остановились возле первого попавшегося мотеля.   
  
– Посиди тут, – попросил Ловец. – Не хочу, чтобы портье интересовался, какого милого двоим парням в четыре часа дня приспичило снять комнату в мотеле.  
  
Ястребиный глаз послушно ждал в машине, уставившись в ветровое стекло. Нога снова стала непроизвольно пританцовывать, а пальцы – выстукивать дробь по приборной панели.   
  
Через какое-то время показался Ловец. Он помахал ключом и жестом велел: выходи.   
  
Как только вошли в номер, Ловец пинком захлопнул дверь, и они сию же секунду набросились друг на друга. Затем были быстрые, голодные, страстные поцелуи, затем Ловец, тяжело дыша, потянул его назад, и они оба упали на кровать.  
  
Одежда была сорвана с остервенением (от рубахи Ловца отлетела пуговица, навечно закатившись то ли под кровать, то ли под тумбочку), пружины стонали под тяжестью двух катающихся, сопящих, ругающихся, извивающихся мужчин.  
  
– Ловец, пожалуйста, – выдохнул Ястребиный глаз, дрожа от возбуждения. – Пожалуйста!  
  
– К вашим услугам, доктор Пирс.  
  
В усмешке Ловца было что-то дьявольское. Но Ястребиный глаз не заметил этого, поскольку через пару секунд губы Ловца сомкнулись вокруг его пылающего члена – спокойно, привычно и старательно.   
  
Ястребиный глаз всхлипнул и полностью отдался ощущениям. В этот момент он с трудом осознавал, что он не в палатке, а в обычном американском придорожном мотеле… с Джоном «Ловцом» МакИнтайром – человеком, которого он, кстати говоря, уже не чаял увидеть вновь.  
  
Ловцу не нужно было предпринимать каких-то особенных усилий – Ястребиный глаз отрыл глаза, взглянул на кучерявую макушку, совершающую поступательные движения, и кончил в его великолепный рот.  
  
***  
  
Прошло достаточно времени, когда безумие схлынуло. Осознав, что он снова может связно соображать, Ястребиный глаз с ленцой промолвил, ласково теребя такую знакомую кудрявую прядь:  
  
– Я готов приезжать к тебе в Бостон хоть каждый уик-энд.  
  
Ловец никак не отреагировал на столь заманчивое предложение.  
  
Ястребиный глаз перестал играть с его волосами.  
  
– Ловец? – повторил он, и в его душу закралось нехорошее предчувствие.  
  
Ловец вздохнул и поднялся с койки.  
  
– Ястреб, с тех пор как я вернулся домой из Кореи, я пытаюсь – правда, пытаюсь – быть хорошим мужем.  
  
– Что ж, браво, мой друг, – горько сказал Ястребиный глаз, подперев кулаком подбородок. – Раз уж ты изменяешь своей женушке даже сейчас, когда мы просто разговариваем, как прикажешь называть то, что происходило в этой комнате полчаса назад?   
  
– Ястреб, я внимательный, примерный семьянин. А то, что произошло здесь полчаса назад… Это было…   
  
Ястребиный глаз не видел, какое лицо было при этом у Ловца – тот стоял спиной к нему.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Это просто в память о добрых старых временах. Вот и все, – он обернулся и виновато развел руками. – Мне жаль, если ты решил, что это что-то большее.  
  
Ловец снова отвернулся и начал одеваться.  
  
– Понимаю, – откликнулся Ястребиный глаз.   
  
Он чувствовал себя преданным, просто-таки смятым. Он почти поверил в то, что им удастся возобновить отношения, но решил промолчать. Не хотелось выглядеть слабаком с разбитым сердцем. Он мужчина. Он должен сам со всем разобраться. _«Любовники расстаются, и каждый продолжает жить своей жизнью. Я тоже буду жить»._  
  
Он молча смотрел, как Ловец одевается, затем тоже поднялся с постели.   
  
– Схожу в душ перед дорогой, – сказал он. – Хочу наконец смыть с себя пыль Кореи.   
  
– Давай, времени полно, – махнул рукой Ловец.  
  
Ястребиный глаз закрыл за собой дверь в ванную комнату и взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале. _Никаких слез_ , – приказал он себе, и, как ни странно, плакать расхотелось. Наверное, после того, что ему пришлось пережить на войне, слез у него уже не осталось.  
  
Ему не нравилось, как он выглядел в ту минуту. Слишком старый для своих лет. Слишком разбитый.  
  
Со вздохом он шагнул под душ и подставил грудь под теплые струйки, ощущая как теплая вода омывает его, дивясь новизне ощущений – оказывается, он уже отвык мыться в одиночку. Он намылился, затем смыл пену, но все равно не спешил закручивать кран. Времени, как сказал Ловец, было полно, и Ястребиный глаз благоговел при мысли, что здесь горячая вода может течь часами и не заканчиваться.   
  
Он не слышал, как открылась дверь, но почему-то не удивился, когда увидел голого Ловца, ступившего в ванную и ставшего под душ позади него. Ястребиный глаз глянул на него вопросительно, а затем пошел вытираться, освободив ему место.   
  
Во взгляде Ловца читалась вина пополам с похотью. Он протянул руки к Ястребиному глазу, обнял его за талию и тихо сказал:  
  
– Это последний раз, Ястреб.  
  
Губы Ястребиного глаза растянулись в его фирменной полуулыбке. Он отвернулся, набрасывая на плечи полотенце.  
  
– Как скажешь, Ловец.  
  
  
* Аэропорт Нью-Йорка

 


End file.
